


Monday Night RAW

by Elf



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-23
Updated: 2000-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for class while watching RAW back in 2000. Written in verse for amusement purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Night RAW

**Author's Note:**

> A/N and disclaimer: To warn you all, I don't normally write poetry and if I write anything decent it has to be in prose. When I write in verse it sounds ridiculous and just plain silly. So when we were given an assignment in Creative Writing to write 3 poems the first two were easy. But for a third I was stuck. Then a friend who was visiting and watching RAW with me rattled off a line that would sound perfect. And how else could I write about wrestling than in an amusing way? So I broke out my verse gears and here you have it. This was written years ago and it's pretty obvious who my favorite wrestler is.:) I don't own anything about WWF (now known as WWE) or the characters, not even that night of RAW. This was just my take on it.

**Monday Night Raw 7-23-00**

How it all happened I don't really know  
But I saw Shane McMahon and the Big Show  
Together (again) on RAW tonight  
And what they both did gave me a fright

They took down the 'Taker and that isn't all  
Benoit joined the fun and he had a ball  
Then Angle jumped in and acted so sass  
(But we all really know he's just a jackass)

'Taker's little bro Kane began trashing the hall  
He wanted to see all four take a fall  
He went up to Mick and said, "I want blood!"  
But of Kurt Angle's he wanted a flood

Kane demanded that fight and was teamed up with Rocky  
So Foley told Benoit and Angle not to get cocky  
Though Foley the Comish lays down the law  
There'll always be trouble when it comes to Benoit

The tag team fight started and it was off with a bang  
And I knew it wouldn't be over till the fat lady sang  
The Rocky was in and he was on fire  
Then he tagged out to Kane and the flames shot higher

Kane saw Kurt's blood and he still wasn't happy  
So he beat on Benoit till he looked really crappy  
And so the fight went in favor of my guys  
But who came out next was a big surprise

Shane and the Big Show came running to aide  
Their partners-in-crime and they got the save  
The four left victorious and I yelled at the screen  
For I could not believe what my eyes had just seen

The Rock was down with a badly hurt body  
And Kane was…well, all in all he looked shoddy  
My Undertaker was still in much pain  
And I don't know when he'll be back again

So now I will wait as this week unfolds  
And on Thursday night I'll see what Smackdown will hold  
I hope that my 'Taker will be better by then  
And that Kane and the Rock will fight once again

And though this poem is as cheesy as the fights  
I must lament until Thursday night  
But tomorrow and tomorrow as old Will said  
I'll have visions of the Undertaker dancing in my head


End file.
